


[索香]拍卖

by oitekebori



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Other, Public Sex, 内含天龙人/厨, 注意预警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitekebori/pseuds/oitekebori
Summary: 厨子被天龙人抓走了，索隆赶到拍卖场
Relationships: Other Male Characters/Vinsmock Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 11





	[索香]拍卖

*  
那个男人来了。  
索隆坐在后排，眼看着那个肥胖的男人走过他的身边。男人没有注意到他，仿佛他们只是尘埃里的蝼蚁。阴暗的灯光下泡泡头罩让他本来就丑陋的脸更加扭曲，此时他正在不高兴的和他姐姐抱怨这什么。  
索隆的刀嗡鸣起来，像是感觉到主人的情绪，乌索普赶紧抓住索隆的一只手臂。  
“……你不用跟着我，夏露莉雅宫，我不是小孩子了。”  
“没人担心你，是父亲让我看着你必须把那个奴隶处理掉！说实在的只不过是一个奴隶，为什么舍不得杀？你都杀了多少奴隶了？人鱼都杀过而他只是个普通人类！！”  
“我总有一天会把他买回来的，等那个该死的老头死掉之后！”  
“你又说这样的话了查尔罗斯圣！母亲听到了又要哭泣了！！”

嘈杂的天龙人经过了他们身边走向了前排，乌索普这才放下了抓着索隆手臂的手，他压低声音说，“喂，稍微忍耐一下，记住罗宾说的话，别冲动，无论是现在还是开始之后，喂喂索隆，听见我说的了吗——”  
“吵死了，我知道了。”索隆不耐烦的扯着西装的领口，“这衣服要紧死了。”  
“这是……”这是山治的衣服啊。乌索普咽下嘴边的话，“我去楼上了，记得啊，我做完我的工作就直接逃了，山治……最后就靠你了。”  
索隆只是点了点头，愈加烦躁的扯着领带，乌索普还想说什么，但是他只是叹了口气，离开了座位向楼上的包厢走去。

*  
拍卖会准时开始，大厅的灯被拉暗了，而舞台的灯更加闪耀，带着星星眼镜的主持人聒噪着，一个一个人带着特殊镣铐男人，女人，鱼人，被推上展台中央，依次被待价而沽。  
他们中的每一个都面如死灰，发着抖，像是已经死了一次。

“今天，我们的老顾客查尔罗斯圣殿下为我们带来了一件拍卖品。”  
漫长的拍卖会终于到了尾声，主持人故作神秘的说，喧哗的气氛安静下来，连舞台的光线都由黄色变为柔白。一位坐在前排的天龙人吹了个口哨。  
“查尔罗斯圣？真是少见啊~”那个天龙人笑道，“入了你手的奴隶还有可以活到拍卖的吗？”  
“别小瞧我，安札瓦特圣，”查尔罗斯圣哼着，“要不是不得已我才舍不得出手。”  
“哦~那可真令人期待了，巨人？人鱼？还是什么更稀奇的玩意？”

光线暗了下来，又一点点转亮，一个盖着黑布的笼子被抬到展台中央，人们伸长脖子看着，主持人笑着掀开了黑布。

只是个普通的人类。

但没有人发出失望的声音，全场的目光都盯着笼子中央的男人。  
他的双手被缚着吊在头顶，垂着头像是失去了意识。他有着灿烂的金发，带着黑色的眼罩，一颗红色的口球撑开了他的嘴，晶莹的唾液流淌至下颌，让人不禁想象把某种器官塞进里面的画面。他皮肤苍白，恰到好处的肌肉让他看起来纤长而有力，修长的双腿蜷在身子下。尽管看起来上场前已经被好好清洗医治过，但身上还能隐约看见一块块青紫和伤痕。但这伤痕在柔白的灯光下更为色气。  
“……喔。”安札瓦特圣艰难的找回自己的声音。

“这是查尔罗斯殿下三个月前到手的人类男性！曾是一名海贼团的厨师，想必能为主人做出佳肴！”  
“他的腿上功夫了得，是个难以驯服的对象，但是如大家所见，查尔罗斯殿下已经很好的驯服了他，并且找到了他最适合做的事——”

主持人按下了一个按钮，笼子的四壁缩回了一半。他走进了笼子中央，控制着吊着拍卖品手臂的锁链缩短，这样拍卖品只能用膝盖跪在地上。笼中的男人随着手臂被拖拽发出有些痛苦的呜呜声，主持人用脚分开他的双腿。  
场下是加重的兽类一样的呼吸声。  
一枚阴茎环锁紧了形状漂亮的阴茎，前端甚至滴出了透明的液体，看起来已经忍了好久了。毛发已经被剃净，就这么一览无遗的暴露在空气中哭泣着。

“——已经被殿下很好的调教过了，所以可以很好地容纳各位……想要容纳的东西！”  
主持人从口袋里拿出了一个骇人的物品，婴儿手臂粗的假阴茎上布满凸起和沟壑， 场下发出兴奋的惊叹声。拍卖品细白的双腿发着抖，在器具顶端顶在入口时无力地扭动身体试图挣扎，却连侵入后痛苦的叫声都被挡在口球后。  
“你真会玩儿啊查尔罗斯圣，”安札瓦特圣吞着口水惊叹着，看着眼前苍白的躯体随着主持人的抽插颤抖着，破碎的喉音像是诱人的音符，胸膛起伏着，绷紧的肌肉线条更激起控制欲和征服欲。这位海贼团的厨师的手高高吊着，手指扭曲的抓紧了上吊的锁链像是抓着最后一根稻草，汗液顺着手臂流淌下来。

最后主持人终于打开了不知锁了多久的阴茎环，男人扬起下颌颤抖着射了出来，场下发出了惊呼声，接着拍卖品像再次死掉一样垂下了头，汗湿的金发黏在脸上，一动不动只剩痛苦高潮之后的神经性抽搐。

“最后一点……”  
主持人毫不留情的揪起拍卖品的头发，强迫他面向着观众，然后摘掉了他的口球和眼罩。  
“多么稀有漂亮的金发碧眼！”  
眼罩下是早就被泪水浸湿的睫毛，海蓝色的眼睛像是死掉一样，空洞的看着前方。

*  
回过神的时候索隆才发现他已经捏碎了座椅的木质扶手。  
他红着眼睛盯着展台中央被束缚住的人，看着他被展览被玩弄，全身的肌肉都在尖叫着阻止他冲上展台杀光所有的人。他终于明白罗宾当时说的话什么意思。

“我和娜美不能去。”  
“为什么！让他们自己去还指不定又搞出什么乱子！！至少在场内我还能看着他们。”  
“厨师先生不会喜欢让我们看到他脆弱的一面。”  
“这有什么啊！我们都是伙伴，之前的时候也……”  
“听我的，娜美，”罗宾坚定的说，“我们不要去，乔巴也不要去。”

最后只有索隆和乌索普在这里，他很想知道乌索普看到这一切的感受，但是他又不想知道。  
他不想让他之外的任何人知道厨子身上发生的一切。  
离着这么远他仍能看清厨子的眼神，像是什么都没有一样的空洞，曾经灵动的，可以倒映整片海洋的眸子不见了，只剩下死亡和绝望。  
他从未想到会看见厨师露出这样的眼神。

“你怎么舍得出手？”安札瓦特圣站了起来，又坐下，看起来像想要直接冲上展台触摸被囚禁的猎物，“这种极品，黑市的专业场所也很少见了。”  
“那种只会谄媚的摇着屁股的货色怎么和我这个比，”查尔罗斯圣得意的说，肥胖的身体摇晃着，“完全没有征服的必要。”  
“他可是应该有赏金的，不过我们没有找到他的通缉令，”夏露莉雅宫抱着手臂说，她的脸有点红，“想买他的可注意点，踢人很凶，说是厨师却无论怎样也不给我们做饭，还差点咬掉查尔罗斯的——”  
“你快闭嘴吧夏露莉雅宫！！”  
“哦？不让说吗，父亲差点就绝后了，不怪他老人家非要杀了他。”

前排几个天龙人笑摊在椅子上，查尔罗斯圣气红了脸，安札瓦特圣大笑着拍着他的肩膀，“我要，起拍价多少？”  
没人敢和天龙人争抢，后排的观众遗憾着摇着头，有些已经离席。最后安札瓦特圣以三千万贝利的价格成交。

“知道这点钱对你不算什么，”安札瓦特圣笑着对查尔罗斯圣说，“但是你的小宠物从今天起就归我了。”  
“最好不要玩儿坏他，”查尔罗斯圣不甘心的说，“等我家老头子不生气了我就要买回来。”  
“希望他能撑到那时候。”  
山治仍被束缚在笼中，垂着头，毫无反应，似乎完全不知道自己已经被易手，或者是，他已经不在乎了。

有工作人员上台，拿出了一把钥匙，索隆攥紧了他的和道一文字。  
就是这里了，由于奴隶易主需要更换脖子上的离开主人太远就会爆炸的项圈。来人粗暴的揪起山治的头发，强迫他仰着头，解开了他脖子上的项圈。  
嗖的一声，拿着项圈的人惨叫着倒在地上。就是现在。

索隆拔出三把刀冲上了展台，天龙人已经吓得连滚带爬，“什么人！！！抓住他！！！”  
他已经看不见任何东西了，眼里只剩下展台中心那个单薄的身影，垂着头跪在那儿对周围的一切充耳不闻。索隆斩掉一个厨子身边想要带走他的人，血溅在了厨师的脸上和赤裸的身上，然后一刀斩断了束着厨师手腕的锁链。  
厨师软倒在地上，发着抖，好像这才意识到什么，索隆将他拦腰抱起，蓝色的眸子终于在他的脸上聚焦。  
山治的瞳孔缓慢的放大，似乎还在反应，索隆揽着他的身体后才发现他瘦成这样，他看见山治微微张开嘴却仍然没有说出一个字。  
他伸手捂住了他的眼睛。  
“别看，我带你出去。”

*  
已经三个月了。  
他们在香波地群岛已经停留了三个月。

三个月前凯米被那个叫查尔罗斯圣的天龙人买走，海军已经来到了岛上，眼看凯米就要被带进玛丽乔亚，更加失去营救的可能，他们所有人都要失去理智。  
小八还在哭，叫他们不能打天龙人。

他们追着护送天龙人的队伍，和海军奋战着，直到查尔罗斯圣注意到山治。  
“我要那个！”丑陋的天龙人叫到，“给我抓住他！！”  
忽然所有的海军都开始针对草帽团的厨师，在其他人都没有搞清楚发生了什么的时候，厨师本人却已经了然，他叫他的伙伴们停手。  
“我来换她，”山治站在前面，“放了那个人鱼，我跟你走。”

“多划算的买卖，”山治轻松的和他的伙伴说，“你们彻底赚到了。”

项圈扣在厨师脖子上那一刻的场景现在还烙在剑士的眼睛里。  
又一次，又一次这样做。索隆揽紧怀里的人奔跑着。又一次毫不犹豫的选择牺牲自己，又一次让他看到那样的背影。  
而这次他却什么都做不到。

天在下雨，隐去了他们的踪迹。厨师裹着他的西服外套，被他抱在怀里，头靠在他的右肩。曾经有力的双腿绵软的站立都艰难，所以索隆只能这样做。他本以为，或者他期望着厨师能够抗议，但是厨师只是任由他将他抱起，然后就闭上了眼睛。  
他本来按照着罗宾提供的路线逃避着海军的追捕，可是现在他已经不知道自己在哪儿了，只能全力奔跑。罗宾说他不能回船上，现在桑尼已经藏了起来，等到明天海军撤退了他们再汇合。  
罗宾给的这是什么路线啊！索隆烦躁的四处张望，怀中的人抖得越来越厉害，山治将脸埋在他的肩头，左手紧紧地抓住了他的衣服，雨水顺着他的侧脸滑落。  
不能再这样下去了。索隆一脚踹开路边一家旅店的门。

*  
索隆将山治放在床上。  
厨师的身体绵软无力，任由他摆布，他将被子拉过来盖住他的身体，看着他止不住的微微发抖，被雨水淋湿的头发贴在脸颊上，他伸手想帮他将头发拨去，厨师却在这一刻睁开了眼睛。  
这是逃出来后他们的第一次对视。

索隆只坚持了一秒就放弃了，他移开目光，不知道自己为什么逃避，“你……呃，有什么需要我帮助的吗？”  
他们从来不这么说话。  
厨师没有说话，索隆不禁怀疑自己搞砸了什么，他看向厨师，才发现他在挣扎着起身。  
“喂，你要做什么？我来就好了！”

“我想……洗澡。”  
这是索隆这次第一次听到山治的声音。嘶哑而无力。他的心随着这个声音揪在一起。他从未记得自己有过类似的心情。  
被子被掀开，山治赤裸的身体再次暴露在空气中，索隆想扶起他，一时竟不知道如何下手，和刚才紧急逃脱时候不同，他发现自己不敢碰他。  
该死的。

山治已经艰难的坐了起来，手指紧紧绞着身下的床单像是在忍耐巨大的痛苦。索隆有点束手无策的站在旁边，他从未遇到过这种情况，他从未想到过那个强悍的，每天和他打架的臭厨师有一天会像一碰即碎般脆弱。他知道厨师肯定也不想让他看到自己现在的样子。  
他知道自己绝对不能表现出任何怜悯，但是让他像以前一样对待厨师，他却无法做到。

“别……傻站在这，绿藻头。”  
嘶哑的声音下熟悉的外号让他愣了一下，他看着厨师坐在床边费力的站了起来，然后缓慢的向浴室挪去。  
索隆犹豫的上前想要扶住他，却被他伸出手挡下了。  
他看见山治转向他，一直空白而痛苦的脸上终于有了一丝笑意，虽然一看那个笑就是拼命扯出来的。  
“我没那么脆弱。出去给我找几件能穿的衣服，然后……顺便买包烟吧。”

*  
索隆向旅店老板借了衣服，然后在雨中走了十多分钟找到了买烟的地方。虽然其实卖烟处和旅馆之间只有一个转弯。  
他其实也需要雨水来浇灭他的某种……晦暗的思绪。

这边没有海军，看来他们已经逃离了追捕，这让索隆稍稍放下了心。他顺着房檐行走，雨水滴在他的头上，他看着面前的旅馆，抹了一把脸。  
他仍然不知道该怎么面对厨师。而他也知道厨师并不想面对他，否则也不会支使他出来。  
他是真的不知道怎么面对山治。  
他的掌心似乎还残留着最后一次触摸那苍白微凉的皮肤的触感，心中的杂乱让他提不起勇气推开面前这扇老旧的门。

索隆终于回到了他们的房间，厨子不在屋内，浴室里是哗啦啦的水声。  
索隆挨着床沿坐了下去，灌了一口旅店老板送他的酒。

结果等他这瓶酒快要喝完了厨师仍没有洗完。索隆知道他会洗很久，毕竟他知道厨子爱干净的性格和……他经历的那些事，如果厨师洗掉自己一层皮索隆都毫不意外。  
但是……现在也太久了。  
他才意识到好像有什么不对，他站了起来，靠近浴室的门，只能听见一成不变的水声。  
“……厨子？”  
没人回答。  
“厨子？！”

他一脚踹开了浴室的门，扑面而来的蒸汽让他一时间看不清东西，地面都是水，花洒开着，而在角落里蜷缩着一个模糊的人影。  
“喂！！”  
他摸了过去，蒸汽散尽，他看见厨师倚在浴缸旁，修长的双腿岔开，右手放在自己的阴茎上抚慰着自己。

一种难耐的燥热鼓噪了索隆的每一个细胞，心跳如此清晰所以他自己也知道它跳的急促的可怕。  
厨师的皮肤泛着不健康的潮红，微微阖着双眼即使看见他进来也没停下手里的动作，只是更绝望的把身体蜷缩在一起试图挡住自己，最后他趴在地上，湿透了的金发挡住了他的脸，他艰难地喘息着似乎马上就要过呼吸而死。

所以他连一句你在做什么都问不出。  
索隆紧紧攥着拳头，指甲嵌入掌肉，沉默片刻上前一把拽起厨师的胳膊试图把他弄出浴室。  
可在他碰触厨师的那一刻，一只手就紧紧抓住他的衣襟将他拉了下来。

“帮帮我……”  
厨师扯住了他的衣服，将脸埋在他的腰侧。  
“我快……受不了了……”

*  
索隆沉默的一把从水里捞起山治，将他抱出浴室，拽过旅店的浴巾将他从头到脚包起来。  
厨师微弱的挣扎，身体在浴巾的包裹下抖得比刚到旅馆时更加厉害，整个人仿若无骨般被索隆的手臂支撑，他的皮肤在发烫，无意识的在索隆的身上摩擦。索隆制住他所有的动作将他按回到床上用被子盖了起来。

“我去找个医生。”

“没用的……哈哈……”山治嘶哑的干笑着，挣扎的踢开自己的被子，颤抖的右手再次握住自己的阴茎，绝望一般的抚慰着，却怎么也射不出来。  
他脱力一般仰躺在床上，随后蜷缩起自己，右手还在自慰。他的长腿曲折又伸长，借着床单的摩擦，微张着嘴发出不舒服的低吟。  
他已经完全不避讳索隆了。

“你被……下药了是吗？”

“啊啊……抱歉我刚才高估自己了……”山治挡着脸嘶哑的说，“大概是如果不被满足我就会发情到死那种药吧……”  
他发烫的左手握住索隆垂在身侧的手腕，索隆僵硬在原地，心跳漏了一拍，可是那双手又离开了，紧紧地抓住了床单，用力至骨节发白。

“所以……绿藻头，给你两个选择……”

山治微微张开嘴，左手挡着脸像渴水的鱼一样急促的喘息。

“……你现在就上我，或者出去帮我找个男人上我……”

“别开玩笑了！”一种炙热而粘稠的感觉包裹了索隆的心脏，刚刚被握住的手腕像被烫伤了一样灼痛，“我怎么可以——”

“没胆子就帮我找别人……啊……”

山治痛苦地呻吟了一声，将脸埋在手臂里，所有的一切，感官，视线，寒冷，炙热，都在随着时间的流逝成倍深刻着，他死死咬住嘴唇，试图用血腥味拽住最后一丝沉迷欲望之前的清明。他伸出右手，颤抖着冲索隆的方向比了个中指。  
“不敢就滚开……胆小鬼……”

就在他因为等待失去耐心的时候，一只手突然抓住了他的手臂。

“对不起了。”

索隆抓起山治比中指的右手按在头顶，牵引着他仰面躺在床上，同时俯身下去吻住了他的嘴唇。

*  
厨师明显愣住了，他没想到索隆竟然先做了这样的事，但是感觉如此的好。他放任那条舌进入自己的口腔，同时颤抖的叉开双腿让索隆侵入他的领地。  
水火不容的死对头嵌入他的双腿之间，将他的双腿打的更开，索隆一只手捧着他的脸，还在继续温柔的吻他，津液顺着山治的嘴角流淌下来，他的脑子因为这个吻更昏沉了，但是他还是微微偏开头躲掉，“……不用这样做，直接进来。”

索隆没有说话，但是依言抬起了山治的腿，手指在入口处试探，他能感觉到山治在他的手指戳进去之后瑟缩了一下，某种粘腻的液体流在了他的手上，他不知道这是药的作用还是之前在台上所做准备的残留，他也并不想知道这个不管用什么方式问出口都很残忍的问题的答案。  
“对不起。”他又一次说。

内壁痉挛着绞紧侵入的物体显然是等待太久，厨师却抖得像个筛子，索隆看见他用左手臂挡着脸艰难的喘着气，双腿却夹紧催促他想要更多。  
解开裤子，已经勃起的阴茎弹跳出来，索隆终于不用再费力的责问自己为什么他会因为伙伴的身体有冲动，而是将自己的性器缓慢的侵入准备多时的甬道。

“啊……”厨师发出一声不只是痛苦还是愉悦的呻吟，接着就紧紧咬着嘴唇阻止自己发出任何声音，内里的感觉如此美好，温暖而潮湿，自发的蠕动，快感像洋洋洒洒的山灰风干着索隆的理智。曾经流连苍白皮肤的手再次找回了感觉，他几乎想一刻不停地动起来。

“对不起。”他再一次说。  
“哈……”厨师终于饶过自己的嘴唇，“求你闭嘴吧……”

厨师艰难的扭动想缓解身体想被粗暴对待的冲动，浑身都是软的，从体内渗透出的燥热变成汗液湿滑黏腻的让床单都紧贴在他的身上，若有若无的摩擦火上浇油的烧灼着他脆弱不堪几近沦陷的神经，让他难耐的渴求更加变本加厉，他想加紧双腿又想彻底张开，性器抵着小腹，浑身敏感潮红像个彻头彻尾的婊子。  
几乎每天都被用药，连续两个多月里这种感觉早已熟悉到恶心，那样清晰，那样模糊，提不起反抗的力气，蜷缩在笼子里，被恶心的天龙人一遍又一遍侵犯。  
他觉得自己很恶心。

于是他拼了命扯出一缕自己都觉得荒唐的笑意，大概在别人看起来丑的像哭一样。  
“说什么对不起……”

你肯定觉得很恶心吧。

“我想这么做很久了，所以对不起。”

他说什么？  
厨师浑浑噩噩的头脑费力的思考，手臂却抬起摸索着眼前的一抹绿色，像是隔了一层雾。索隆在看着他，眼神好像很温柔，这不是他们两个之间应该有的氛围，哈，一切都是这么超现实，但是他却一点都不反感。  
手指好像碰到了冰凉又叮咚作响的挂坠，他模糊而沙哑的叫了一声绿藻头，暧昧模糊的让他不想承认这是自己的声音，继而终于任凭自己坠入情欲的深渊。

一切变得如此混乱不堪，他已经完全阻止不了自己的声音，粗燥的大手抚摸自己的皮肤的感觉是那样的舒服，内里被撑开的快感让他快记不起自己是谁。理智被冲垮，在熔岩中起舞，他伸长手臂大概是想要一个拥抱。

那只大手却撩起了他挡在眼前的汗湿的额发，继而狠狠地揪起。  
泡泡头罩在黑暗里折射着扭曲的光。  
“真是个饥渴的婊子。”天龙人说。

*  
厨师已经彻底沦陷于药力，索隆看得出来，呻吟声和燥热感充斥着小小的旅店房间，他们在一张床上狠狠纠缠。索隆折叠起山治的双腿，即使在此时他也想要惊讶他惊人的柔韧度，刚开始的时候每次看他踢人的时候轻轻松松举过头的腿都让他心惊肉跳。不知何时起这种惊讶早就变成难以言说的晦暗秘密被索隆掩藏于心。  
没有这个事他永远也不会承认他喜欢山治。

而此时厨师由于药力臣服于他的身下，身体绵软任他摆布，内里紧致而热情，完全冲垮他曾经想象中的那些最多也是浅尝而止亲吻的画面。厨师的手抚摸着他的胸膛，他汗湿的金发黏在脸上挡住他的眼睛。  
索隆从未想过会有这一天。  
他伸出手，温柔的将他脸上的发拨开，看见他迷乱而充满水汽的海蓝色眼睛。

征伐在继续，动情时冲动带着血腥气翻出侵蚀理智的渴求和索取，恨不得在身体深处一寸寸烙上自己的名字。剑士不该有如此不自制的情感，但是索隆已经不管不顾。

“……不…”  
微弱的，喘息一样的单词混在或高或低的呻吟里，他差一点就错过。索隆他抬起头寻找厨师的脸，看见刚才还抚摸着他胸膛的手臂已经放下，厨师目光迷茫的看着天花板，剧烈的喘息着。  
他明显已经神志不清了，晶莹的涎水顺着嘴角淌下来，索隆俯身试图亲吻他的嘴唇。  
“不……哈……”厨师微微偏头避开了这次亲吻，索隆冷静了很多，停下了下身的动作，可虚虚环着他腰侧的双腿颤抖的加紧了他的腰催促着他，药力强迫着厨师索取更多，但是他现在明明在拒绝。

“要我停下来吗？”索隆抚摸着他的脸。厨师就像不认识他一样看着他，惊恐的蜷缩起身体，却又离不开他，他看着他就像看着黑暗。他的手推拒着他的胸膛想要把他推开，发颤的指尖划过汗湿的皮肤，“不要了……”

可是他的腿还在紧紧缠着他。  
索隆只能继续动了起来，厨师发出舒服的呻吟，手指却又紧紧揪着床单像是在抗拒什么，剑士的心脏密密匝匝的疼，他再次停了下来，想从厨师的体内抽出来。

“……给我…”  
索隆没有意识到他在说什么，“给你什么？”  
厨师红着眼眶快要哭出来，“对不起……”

“主人……”  
索隆吃惊的看着山治，他终于意识到了什么，厨师海蓝色眼睛的情迷意乱之下，早已变回了之前在台上露出的那种空洞而绝望的眼神。

*  
他以为自己还在牢笼里。

有什么在崩塌，在他终于忍不住发出哀求的那一秒，伪装的壁垒崩塌成碎屑。  
他的身体颤抖，又想蜷缩起自己，无措的像是暴露所有致命柔软的贝类。

药力让他分不清虚幻和现实，他看着他就像看着别的人。

悲伤和愤怒像是缓缓浮出水面的巨鲸，索隆死死咬住了嘴唇，防止自己因太过愤恨而怒吼出声，他继续温柔的抽插，缓缓将山治抱起，轻轻抚摸他的头发，告诉他他已经出来了，他已经不在那里了。

厨师沙哑着嗓子带着深陷情欲的暧昧鼻音喃喃着不，他海蓝色的眼睛通红着，无力又无措的眨着，却依然认不清眼前的人是谁，他的指甲狠狠地抠进了索隆的后背像是在拒绝他又像在拉近他，他试图蜷缩起自己又试图在敞开一切让索隆更加彻底地侵犯。  
索隆尽量缓慢温柔的进入着，指尖轻柔的抚慰山治翘起多时的阴茎，他亲吻着厨师汗湿颤抖的大腿内侧，感觉厨师失焦的眼神里沉淀的恐惧像是冰冷的利刃一点点切割他的心脏。  
为什么要让他经历这些。  
为什么他仍没有强大到能保护他？

“对不起……”索隆将颤抖的人更紧的抱在怀里，山治的头垂在他的右肩，索隆偏过头只能看见他绯红的耳畔，“对不起。”

“……对不起…”  
他听见厨师在他耳边呢喃着重复他刚说过的话，炙热的吐息就喷洒在他的脖颈处，“对……不起……”  
索隆撑起他的身体，厨师坐在他的腿上下体相连，面对着他，可是仍没有与他对视。  
他微弱的挣扎，像是想摆脱撑起他肩膀的手重新靠在刚才的肩膀上去，他再次试图蜷缩起自己，像是幻想出了一个可以抵御所有痛苦的壳。  
“别说了……”索隆放任他仰躺在床上，回到最初的姿势，这样更方便亲吻，“别说……”

位置的变换让性器到达更深的地方，索隆极尽温柔的抽插，抚摸着身下汗湿颤抖的皮肤，终于让厨师瞪大眼睛无声的射了出来。  
山治几乎立刻瘫软在床上，艰难的喘息的仿佛死过一次，索隆将还坚硬的性器从他的体内抽出来。

“……哈……对不起……”  
因高潮而失神的双眼微微阖着像是要睡去，索隆知道他早已意识不清，高潮更是带去他所有的体力和仅存的神志。可是他还在一声一声说对不起。像是在重复之前索隆的话，又像是对着虚幻的人的剖白。  
“对不起……”那一滴眼泪终于被撞出了眼角，滑落到头发里，接着是第二颗，第三颗。  
“对不起……”他放任自己撇下嘴角，哭得像个孩子。  
索隆伸手捂住了他的眼睛，“shhh……睡吧。”  
他低头温柔亲吻那颤抖的嘴唇，把他喋喋不休的所有话都挡在嘴巴里。

END


End file.
